Eternal Cherry Blossom
by Xiao-Ying-Xing
Summary: She became a flower that blooms in summer, autumn, winter & spring. She became an eternal cherry blossom. But everything comes with a price. What could that price be? (re-edited)chap 4 reposted
1. Debating

**Eternal Cherry Blossom ( RE-Edited)**

She became a flower that blooms in summer, autumn, winter & spring. She became an eternal cherry blossom. But everything comes with a price. What could that price be? **(Re edited)**

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't make naruto & sasuke kiss each other.**

Legend:

"talking"

**(Inner Sakura)**

'thoughts'

Note I'll use "0" as a space coz the spaces doesn't to work they always end up with one spaces

0

0

0

0

0

0

**"Chapter one: Debating"**

0

0

0

After Sasuke left, Sakura locked her self in her room. Blaming her self for not stopping Sasuke to leave konoha.

0

0

0

"It's all my fault…If only I was strong enough… I could have protected him from him" Sakura said as she cried.

0

0

0

**(Girl will you just stop crying! For Pete sake's your crying for I whole weak know since that _bastard _left! )** Inner Sakura said angrily and then she continued but with a softer tone **(Please, stop blaming your self it's not your fault; it was his decision to leave)**

0

0

0

After she said that Sakura was shocked, Her inner self rarely goes in a soft mode she was always the rebel type. Plus 'did he just call Sasuke-Kun a bastard?'

0

0

0

**(Why are you so shocked there! & Stop calling him _Sasuke-Kun_! He didn't give you permission to call him _that_, why don't you call him Uchiha-san?)** Inner Sakura said irritated.

0

0

0

'Nothing' she answered. But inside she was still shocked that he just call Sasuke a bastard & she was greatly shocked because she has some manners after all.

A/n: I just thought that maybe you have to ask permission to add a _Kun_ to a friends name or to call him in his first name. Just like in CCS.

0

0

0

**(It's no use lying, Our feelings or emotions are the same even if we disagree sometimes, just like what's happening now, and FYI I have manners, anyway as I was saying STOP CRYING! You might get Dehydrated you know! For crying non-stop for 1 week! So instead of Crying for the next days or weeks & wasting your tears for someone not worthy, why not train & Prove to that _bastard_ that you're not weak!)**

0

0

0

'May be you are right, but I thought you like him too & why did you call him a bastard' Sakura asked her inner self. 'Besides we are team mates, we should be close to each other so that's why I called him on his first name" Sakura continued

0

0

0

**(That was the past plus I was influenced by your strong feelings for that bastard which is really hard to beat or overcome by me. Since we are one it dominated what I truly feel just like how I dominated you when you're or were very pissed which means that I don't like him at all but I got to admit he is so got damn handsome! He also got a hot & sexy body! Oh! Before I forget, he _was_ you're comrade all right but he is a _traitor now_, So no use calling him _Sasuke-kun_, but I suppose that you are still friends some how, call him Sasuke, just plain Sasuke ok?)**

0

0

0

'Heh-heh-heh…I didn't know my other self is the _total_ opposite of me. Good thing nobody knows, well except for Ino but she doesn't now what horror can this inner self of mine could think' she thought as she sweat dropped. 'But it's really unbelievable that she has manners' she continued.

0

0

0

**(I heard that!)**

0

0

0

'Um…. anyway how can I become stronger' she thought again

0

0

0

**( Duh! You should Train! Are you deaf or what? I just said that a minute ago!)**

0

0

0

'I know you said that but what I'm trying to say is that who would teach me?'

0

0

0

**( Well you should have stated it more 'clearly' ya know. Why not ask that perverted sensei of yours )**

0

0

0

' You didn't let me finish my sentence, anyway who's that perverted teacher?'

0

0

0

**( Are you dumb or what! It's Kakashi, who else could have been that perverted teacher I was saying!)**

0

0

0

' Well it could be Jiraiya-sensei or Eibisu-sensei, but I'm not really sure if Kakashi-sensei would make me stronger coz he always go easy on me'

0

0

0

**(You are right it could be that perverted writer a.k.a Naruto's new mentor, Hope he won't be perverted like him, but I doubt him, He already made Kakashi perverted, & that Eibisu, anyway I agree on what you said about Kakashi he always does go easy on you or us, what we need is a woman who is known & very skilled)** inner Sakura said as she placed her index finger under her chin & so did Sakura and they began thinking.

0

0

0

' Hokage-sama!'

0

0

0

**(Tsunade!)**

0

0

0

* * *

0

A/N: Hope you like it! I edited it cause I'm going to change some few things, but it still not shown yet. Anyway if you know some good or nice naruto fics pls write it on your review & I would gladly read them. But I prefer fics that don't have any character bashing, & fis that don't have YAOI or YURI. (Hope I didn't offend those Y&Y fans). I also got a picture with **Sakura, who looks so strong & cool,** but there's a kanji on her right shoulder & I don't know what it means, if some of you guys can understand Japanese pls. Email me or write it on your review & I'll send the Picture. Thanks! I'm guessing that the Kanji meant **Inner Sakura**

**0

* * *

**

**0**

**Thank you to all those who read & reviewed my fic! & thank you also to those who read but don't review coz I'm actually one of them! (sometimes,) n.n**

**0

* * *

**

**PLS/PAKIUSAP/ONEGAI R& R!**


	2. Friends & Enemies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be the lead star & she wouldn't be weak.  : ) 

RE-EDITED

A/n: I'm so happy right now because abs-cbn returned Naruto! And "Ang CUTE TALAGA NI SASUKE AT ANG GWAPO PA NG BOSES NA NAG DUB SA KANYA! PATI RIN YUNG KAY KAKASHI.CUTE DIN SI NARUTO AND NEJI! **n.n **(Screams & Faints)

Legend:

"Talking"

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Thoughts'

Note I'll use "0" as a space coz the spaces doesn't to work they always end up with one spaces

* * *

**"Chapter 2: Friends once again or enemies once again"**

_-Fiends Forever

* * *

_

0

0

0

Yesterday Sakura decided to be an apprentice of Tsunade. She also decided that she would do her best to become stronger & protect her friends.

0

0

0

**The next Day**

0

0

0

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" A pink haired girl greeted cheerfully to a blonde haired boy while she was passing by.

0

0

0

Yes she added Kun to Naruto, Last night she thought of how mean she was to him while he was the one who truly cared for her. She thought that maybe being nice to him, to make up for the things she had done to the fox boy. Amazingly Inner Sakura agreed with her.

0

0

0

The boy she greeted, slightly didn't notice her since he was deep in thought thinking of an emerald-eyed girl who just greeted her. When his hearing senses registered what he heard he turned around but she was gone.

0

0

0

'Was that Sakura-Chan?' the fox boy thought as she saw a flash of pink before the figure disappeared in the crowd.

0

0

0

'Could be, nobody has pink hair like her in konoha, but she never added Kun in my name before, this could be a sign!' Naruto thought happily as he jumped & raised his fist in the air and shouted "Arigato kami-sama!" which caused the people around the area to stare at him & think that he was Crazy or something.

0

0

0

**Back to Sakura**

0

0

0

She was walking through the streets of Konoha not looking were she was going & accidentally bumped into somebody. She landed on her butt with a soft thud and so did the person she bumped into. And then flowers starts to shower on them.

0

0

0

A/N: Guess who.

0

0

0

"Watch where youre go-" the person said to her angrily as she stood up. But stopped in mid sentence as the person saw who it was. "Sakura-chan!" The person exclaimed happily as she hugged her tightly making Sakura's air supply short.

0

0

0

"I-no c-cha-chan yo-your c-chok-choking m-me" Sakura managed to choke out as she struggled for air.

0

0

0

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura-chan ! I was just so happy t-th-that y-youre back." Ino said as she released her "hug" from Sakura. And then tears flowed from her eyes to her cheeks.

0

0

0

'Ino chan' Sakura thought as a teardrop fell from her cheek 

0

0

0

0

"I was so worried with you, you fore-head girl!" Ino continued.as she cried.

0

0

0

**(Don'y mess with the forehead INO-pig, but I'm surprised that you cared about me, I was so touched)** Inner Sakura said while softening her voice on the last part.

'Don't call her that!'

0

0

0

0

"Ino-chan I'm very sorry for making you worry" Sakura said as she hugged her friend. "Please don't cry, I didn't go that long or that Far." she said jokingly "I was just at my house!"

0

0

0

"That's not what I mean you forehead girl! What I mean is that the Sakura-chan I know is back, she's not the girl who isolated her self from us from 1 whole week!" as she hugged back but not to tight this time.

0

0

0

"Ino-chan since Sasuke is gone we don't have anything to fight for so does that mean were friends again?" she asked hopefully while the broke away from their hug.

0

0

0

"Iie"

0

0

0

"Oh" Sakura said as her face feel & her inner Sakura starts screaming **"DAMN YOU INO PIG!"** inside her mind.

0

0

0

"Of course I don't want us to be friends! I want us to be **_best friends_**!" she exclaimed as she hugged her again.

0

0

0

"honto?" she asked

**(You surprised me a bit there Ino-pi, Iie, Ino-chan)** inner Sakura said as she smiled

0

0

0

"Hai"

0

0

0

"Does that mean we will be…."

0

0

0

"Friends Forever" they both said as they cried again.

0

0

0

"But I still consider you as my rival in being the best kunoichi ever!" Sakura said as she broke away from their hug.

0

0

0

"That's my line! Anyway I won't loose to you with my special technique only found in our clan! While you only have what? Nothing!" Ino said proudly and then she starts laughing maniacally.

0

0

0

**(THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! WE DO HAVE SOMETHING!)**

"Humph! I may not have that special technique, but I have good chakra control! So anything's possible!" she said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

**(HELL YEAH! WE HAVE GOOD CHAKRA CONTROL! WHICH IS VERY RARE!)**

0

0

0

"There's only one way to find out! Next year there will be a **"Ninja Tournament Fight" **to see who is the best ninja in the whole fire country, I want us to participate in that contest to find out! The tournament starts on February next year, which will give us time to train, do you agree? Or are you to chicken to participate? " Ino taunted.

0

0

0

"Of course not! I will definitely not loose to you INO-Pig!"

**(HELL YEAH! WE WILL NEVER LOOSE TO YOU INO-PIG!)**

0

0

0

"Ok then! Let's see each other again on the 15th of February, forehead-girl!" Ino said as she left.

0

0

0

"I will definitely not loose to you Ino" Sakura said as the winds starts to blow her hair & the scattered flowers as she looked where Ino went.

0

0

0

'Why do I feel that I left something?' Ino asked her self as she went to their Flower shop.

0

0

"Ino did you get the flowers I asked you to get?" her mother asked from their shop as she saw her daughter.

0

0

0

"Oh no! I forgot! It's your entire fault forehead girl! Know I have to go pick another batch of flowers!" Ino said as she slumped down.

0

0

0

"Achoo" Sakura & inner Sakura said when they both sneezed.

'That's strange it's the middle of summer'

**(Someone must have thought about you)**

'Eh? Could it be Sas-'

**(Dream on! It could be Lee, Ino or Naruto, that Bastard will never remember you!)**

'Perhaps you are right'Sakura said as she went to her destination. The Hokage's House.

0

0

0

'Sakura'

0

0

0

**A/N:** Phew! This chapter has a lot of crying and hugging hope you weren't bored.

I don't know Konoha very well so I don't know the places so I'm making up directions. Just incase you were wondering Sakura & Ino met in a non-crowded street of Konoha. Don't know if there's a place like that near the Hokage's house or a few miles to the house of the hokage. Just think that there is a place like that ok?

0

A/n: I'm so happy right now because abs-cbn returned Naruto! And "Ang CUTE TALAGA NI SASUKE AT ANG GWAPO PA NG BOSES NA NAG DUB SA KANYA! PATI RIN YUNG KAY KAKASHI.CUTE DIN SI NARUTO AND NEJI! **n.n **(Screams & Faints)

0

A/n: I'm so happy right now because abs-cbn returned Naruto! And "Ang CUTE TALAGA NI SASUKE AT ANG GWAPO PA NG BOSES NA NAG DUB SA KANYA! PATI RIN YUNG KAY KAKASHI.CUTE DIN SI NARUTO AND NEJI!"

**n.n **(Screams & Faints)

0

0

0

**PLS. / PAKIUSAP/ONEGAI! R & R!**

0

0

0

IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! 

0

Special thanks to these guys: 

0

**Fantastical queen ebony black**: My First Reviewer! Thank you for reviewing! But what were you expecting? Could you please tell me?

0

**Bevy-chan**: Thanks for reviewing! She'll be strong but it comes with a price.

0

**Tsuki-angel**: Thank you for reviewing! Are you by any chance **aijinmegami**? If you are I hope that you will update your fics! I really like them!

0

**Thank you to all those who read & reviewed my fic! & thank you also to those who read but don't review coz I'm actually one of them! (Sometimes) ; )**


	3. DONT TELL!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did Haku would be alive. He's so cute!

: ) may be I'll pair him with…………..

0

Note I'm going to use "0" as a space coz it seems that the spacing is not working perfectly & I'm to lazy to edit the other chapters. Oh! And instead of 3 days it will be 1 week. I edited the two chapters but I'm not sure if will show them correctly.

0

Legend:

"Talking"

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Thoughts'

0

* * *

**"Chapter 3: DON'T TELL!"**

_-'We'll prove to them that we're not weak'

* * *

_

0

0

0

**In Front the Hokage's House**

' I'm here, now what will I do?' Sakura thought as she stood in front the gate of the Hokage's house. A/n: I don't know if the house has a gate, so I'm making this up.

0

0

0

**(What did we plan last night?) **Inner Sakura thought slightly irritated.

0

0

0

'Ask the Hokage to make me her apprentice?'

0

0

0

**(What a smart girl!) **Inner Sakura exclaimed Sarcastically.

0

0

0

**(Now go inside & do what you just said when you get there & Prove to that Ice-cube bastard that you're not weak!)** Inner Sakura said.

0

0

0

'I can do this!' Sakura chanted to her self as she passed the gate. And again she accidentally bumped into someone. And once again landing into her butt.

0

0

0

"O-oh n-no! I-I'm r-really s-sorry f-for bum-bumping I-into y-you" The person she bumped into stuttered. While it's head bowed down. After the person stood up.

0

0

0

A/n: Guess who?

0

0

0

"I'm ok Hinata-chan" Sakura said while smiling at the girl. After she stood up.

0

0

0

As soon as Hinata heard the person her head shot up and looked at the girl and then she hugged her saying the same thing Ino said to her.

"Sakura-Chan! You're Back!"

0

0

0

**(Here goes another choking)**

"Hi-hinata c-chan I-I c-ca-can't b-brea-breath"

0

0

0

"H-huh? Ah! G-go-men s-Sakura c-cha-chan, I-I di-didn't mean to-" Hinata said as she let go of Sakura and then she starts blushing like a ripe cherry.

0

0

0

"It's ok"

**(What do mean it's ok! She almost killed us you know!)**

'Don't say that! She apologized didn't she?'

**(Yeah, you are right she did apologize)**

0

0

0

"S-Sakura-chan w-what a-are y-you do-doing here?" the purple haired girl suddenly asked.

0

0

0

"Well I wa" Sakura answered but was cut off by Inner Sakura"

**(Don't tell!)** Inner Sakura screamed

'But she's our friend, so I suppose it's ok to tell her'

**(I know! But we have talked about this last night didn't we!)**

'Yes I remember, we won't tell them that were training really hard and then when they come back we will surprise them'

**(Good! We'll prove to them that were not weak like what they think & we will definitely beat up Ino on that ninja tournament fight! Hell Yeah!)**

0

0

0

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Hinata asked as she noticed the sudden pause of her friend.

0

0

0

"Huh! Oh! Yeah I'm ok!" she replied

0

0

0

"You look like you don't wan't to tell so I gue-" Hinata said but was cut off by Sakura.

0

0

0

"No it's ok!" Sakura said as she wave her hands in front of her.

**(Why didn't you just shut up & agree on what Hinata-chan's saying!)** Inner Sakura said angrily but Sakura just ignored her.

"Well I want to see Hokage-sama and ask her if they are still going to retrieve Sasuke-kun"

**(GAH! Didn't I tell you not to add 'Kun' on that bastards name!)**

0

0

0

"Oh, ok then, I-I d-do ho-hope- t-hat h-he'll co-come b-back" Hinata said as she clasped her hands together

0

0

0

"Me, too" she whispered.

**(Yeah! he has to come back so that I can kick his sorry ass!)**

0

0

0

"But I'm kind of nervious, Talking to Hokage-sama"

0

0

0

"M-may b-be th-this te-tec-technique could help"

0

0

0

0

0

0

**XYX/N:** Sorry For a lame & short chapter. **I got the inspiration to write this fic from a picture or a mask my brother bought from a fare.** If you want to see it I would gladly email it to you. Sakura looks so strong on that Picture, She still wears the same clothing but it is sleeveless, She's with Sasuke & Naruto (She's on the right side) (But Sakura should be at the center! ), each of them has a scroll on their mouth (I was having the Idea of a fic titled **3 Sacred Scrolls**) and there's a kanji written on her left shoulder but I don't know what it means. Maybe you guys could tell me, I'm guessing that it means **"Inner Sakura".** (They all look so cool!)

0

0

0

In the manga is Sasuke hinting Naruto that he likes him more than a friend? Does that mean that the Naruto Manga is yaoi? Or shounen-ai? Even shoujo-ai?

0

0

0

**Special thanks to these guys:**

0

**Bevy-chan: **Thank you again for reviewing! And thank you for recommending a fic:)

And here's the update!

That's so cool! You're training under her! May be you could apply me too!;)

0

**angelic-demonIII:** Thank you for reviewing! And also for encouraging me!;)

Oh! And congratulations for being part of Fan Fiction community!;)

I would be glad to chat with you, when I have time, I'm being careful not to be caught by my mother using the internet, she'll definitely kill me once she finds out and will definitely kill me when the phone bills arrive!

I didn't receive an email from you regarding the "idea" could you please email it again?

Thank you for recommending a fic! & I will definitely read your story when I have time! ;)

Because I'm sort of busy right now and readying my self when my mother fids out that I failed 2 exams on our periodical test (I got 73 on values ed. 72 on PEHM!)

You know what? You're the very first reviewer who has the longest review!

0

**Dagorwen of Ithilien**: Thank's for reviewing! And here's the update! ;)

0

**_Pls. R AND R!_**


	4. Emotions are not weaknesses reposted

Note: answer to all those who reviewed on chapter 4 are on this chapter.

Eternal Cherry Blossom

PG - English - Action/Adventure/Romance (I think I have placed the wrong genre…) - Published: 03-13-05

By Xiao-Ying-Xing (Sakura Hoshi)

0

**BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!**

And also BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR SAKURA OF CCS!

0

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did, I would like Sakura's inner self to come out. (Chaos will ensue!) And Haku shouldn't have died!

0

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE!**

**SPYWARES AFFECTED MY COMPUTER!**

But I'm not really sure if the spy wares (Yes, spywares coz my PC got affected by 22 spy wares!)

But I hope that they're gone & I also hope that they didn't find out my password on my email (Hope they didn't email those people listed on my address books, like swearing & mean stuff)

0

A/n: Tsunade or some of the cast might be OOC (**O**ut **O**f **C**haracter), to tell you the truth I haven't watched the part where Tsunade arrived! I don't even know her name! Coz ABS-CBN stopped airing the show when Jiraiya arrived, I also didn't know his name, but thanks to those Fanfics I read, I learned their names. And ABS-CBN stopped airing the show for a long time so I can't recognize most of them & I'm too lazy to research. **:P**

0

Could somebody please answer this question if you don't I won't update. (Just kidding! but please answer my questions)

In the manga is it true that Sasuke is hinting Naruto that he likes him more than a friend? Does that mean that the Naruto Manga is yaoi? Or shounen-ai? Even shoujo-ai?

What does drabble mean? (I'm not really familiar in the terms used in Fan fiction.)

What does dead last a.k.a Dobe means? I don't know what it means, is it somewhat similar to Idiot?

0

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! 

0

**A/n: **the episode on Naruto that was aired on Abs-Cbn was so funny! Sasuke looks so cute & so does Naruto & Sakura! It was the episode where Sasuke asks about the tips Sakura gave to Naruto, Sasuke looks so funny when his eyes went **o.0. **I don't know if you find it funny, but to me it was funny. **n.n **. Ang Gwapo talaga ni Sasuke pati yung boses na nagdub sa kanya! Cute din si Haku, (But I don't like his dubbed voice, but he was so _kyuuuuute_ when he was only a child!) **Naruto **(I feel sorry for him, but he never gives up to achieve his dream! that's why I like him!) & etc…. Anyway, sorry for the interruption. **n.n**, now on with the story.

0

Note I'm going to use "0" as a space coz it seems that the spacing is not working properly.

0

Legend:

"Talking"

**(Inner Sakura)**

'Thoughts'

0

This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed! (Also to those who read this fic but are too lazy to review! (Just like me!) ) And especially to those who can understand this:** "SIRA KA TALAGA!"**

0

"Chapter 4: Emotions are not weaknesses" 

_- 'It takes a lot of bravery to show tears, emotions & most of all to show & admit your fears, defeats or failures & weaknesses'_

0

**Inside the House or in front the office of the Hokage**

0

Sakura found herself staring blankly in front of two large oak double doors. She breathed in & out. A _technique_ Hinata thought her to calm her nerves, which is slightly helping her.

0

'I can do this' Sakura thought as she raised her hand and started to knock at the door.

**(Of course you can! Hell yeah! )** Inner Sakura cheered while raising her fist.

0

"Come in" a female voice responded with deep authority at the other side of the room.

0

Sakura then opened the oak doors & entered the Hokage's office

0

"Good-Morning Hokage-sama" Sakura said as she bowed down in front of the Hokage.

0

"Good-Morning" "What do you want from me Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

0

"I want you, Tsunade-sama, to teach me." Sakura said as she looked directly into her eyes, Her eyes full of determination.

0

'_She reminds me of my self when I was younger'_

0

"What are your reasons for asking me to teach you?" The blond haired-amber-eyed-woman asked. As she rested both of her elbows on her desk & laced her fingers and then rested her head above it.

0

"I want to become stronger so that I can protect the people I love & care for, a thing that I couldn't do in the past making me loose someone dear to me" She said as tears starts to come out from her light colored emerald eyes.

0

'Oh no! She might think I'm weak! Why do I have to cry right now, this is so embarrassing' Sakura thought as she quickly wiped her tears.

0

'She definitely reminds me of my self, and the _thing_ she is experiencing now is what I experienced too back then' the Hokage thought as she left her place and now in front the Cherry haired girl.

0

"Don't be afraid to cry or show your emotions, they don't really mean that your weak that you have those, it only proves that you're a human, you know what? It takes a lot of bravery to show tears, emotions & most of all to show & admit your fears, defeats or failures & weaknesses" Tsunade said as she knelt down to be with the same height as Sakura. (Sakura is 11 year old here). And when Sakura looked at her, she winked at the cherry haired girl.

0

"Honto?"

0

"Hai" Tsunade replied as she smiled at the girl & patted the girl's head.

0

"Am I qualified to be you're new student?"

0

"Yes, Training will start tomorrow, so get ready, ok? Meet me up at the forest 7:00 AM sharp"

0

"Hai! Arigato Tsunade-sensei! Ja ne!" Sakura said happily as she left. But before that she asked if they would retrieve Sasuke after the failure of The ANBU retrieving him.

And the Hokage answered yes

0

"Ari I want you to get Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto this instant" Tsunade commanded to an ANBU

0

"Hai" The ANBU called 'Ari' said as he bowed & left with a poof of smoke.

0

"So Old lady what do you want from the Great Uzumaki Naruto or should I say the next Hokage?" Naruto asked smugly.

0

When Naruto said that he got a very big lump on his head

0

"Stop calling me that! Because I'm not an old lady!" The Hokage screamed at Naruto. While the others in the area, just sweat dropped in the background.

0

"Yes you are! You told me that didn't you! You said that you used a jutsu to make you look younger! And Heck you might even be older than the previous Hokage!" he hollerd at the woman.

0

"Wha- I am not older than the Sandaime! I'm just 50 while he's 90, he might even be past 100!" yelled the outraged Godaime. After the Godaime said that she stood frozen. Suddenly a word Busted appeared in the Background.

0

"Ah hah! Busted! Caught in the act! So you finally admitted it Old lady!" Naruto shouted at her " See! I told you she was old! But did you believe me? No you didn't! So who's the Idiot now!" Naruto said as he turned his Gaze to his comrades, crossing his arms below his chest. Then started laughing on what his comrades look like.

0

His comrades just sat or stood there like statues, with their eyes popping out from their sockets. The look on their faces was priceless, after a few seconds of being statues they laughed even THE Hyuuga Neji & Aburame Shino laughed their hearts out. All of them were laughing except for Tsunade who was burning with rage and started to glare daggers at Naruto who was rolling on the floor & his comrades in the background. If looks could kill Naruto & The others would be dead by now.

0

**"WILL ALL OF YOU GOOD FOR NOTHINGS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Tsunade yelled on the top of her lungs, which made the people in that area deaf. And it almost seemed like an earthquake with the sound waves produced. 

0

Haruno Residence 

0

'Was that an earth quake?' Sakura thought as she felt the ground shook for a moment.

0

**A/n:** - _'It takes a lot of bravery to show tears, emotions & most of all to show & admit your fears, defeats or failures & weaknesses' _– I got the idea of using this quote from watching **SPIRITS** were Red's courage was taken away when his answer was the wrong one on a trick question about bravery.

**Anywayis Tsunade 50 or 45? How old is Jiraiya (is he also 50 years old or 45?) & what does 'ERO-SENNIN' means? Do they have surnames, could you please tell me? Thanks!**

I know that Sakura is 12 but I just want her to be younger than Naruto & the others.

(I have plans) & if I'm not mistaken she's month's older than Sasuke & Naruto.

The breath in & out is the technique Hinata taught her in Chapter 3.

_**This is my first fic who got reviews past 2! I'm so happy!**_

0

0

Word meanings:

Honto- really

Hai- Yes

Hokage- Fire shadow

Jutsu/s- Technique/s

Godaime- The Fifth

Sensei- Teacher or something like that

Sama- suffix added to the last part symbolizing great respect or master

Kun- Suffix added to the last part of a name, mostly boys, symbolizing closeness

0

If the meanings I gave you are incorrect I'm really sorry coz I don't know any Japanese, I just learned them from other fan fictions with Translations & from some anime's with subtitles. ;)

0

Last chapter Sakura answered Hinata's question by saying that she wants to know if they would retrieve Sasuke back, Sakura just made it up but she really does want it to happen, Sakura still thought about him but inner Sakura is stopping her. And about that part that she said:

0

**(Don't tell!)** Inner Sakura screamed

'But she's our friend, so I suppose it's ok to tell her'

**(I know! But we have talked about this last night didn't we!)**

'Yes I remember, we won't tell them that were training really hard and then when they come back we will surprise them'

**(Good! We'll prove to them that were not weak like what they think & we will definitely beat up Ino on that ninja tournament fight! Hell Yeah!)**

**0**

Just remove the sentence or words that are underlined coz I'm too lazy to edit it (The paragraph or incident above)

0

_**Pls. R & R!**_

0

**_And Again I would like to thank those who R& R my fic! & Thank you also to those who read but don't review coz I'm also one of them! _;) (But please review, please?)**

0

IDEAS & SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! ;)  
0 

I'm also making A **Naruto fic **titled

0

**My Kind of Boy…err…Girl…um…Boy?**

Meet Onurah Arukas the no. 2 dropout of the N.A., the partner in crime of Uzumaki Naruto. He has green eyes and what the…pink hair?..er black. And he's a she?

_Not Yaoi or Yuri._

0

_**Please Read & Review!**_

0

I also got a new addiction:** Battle Doll: Angelic layer! Oujiro **is so cute & handsome! I want her to end up with** Misaki, **even though** Misaki & Koutaro 'LS' **is similar to** CCS **I prefer** Oujiro **coz he's much cuter! & I wish that** Misaki's **Hair would grow longer coz she looks kind of weird in that hairstyle but still, she looks kind of cute, reminds me of** Sakura! **And** Hikaru & Wizard **looks so cute!** (Wizard **is so handsome!

But I still prefer** Tsubasa reservoir chronicle **&** CCS!)**

0

**! # $ & ( ) - + ; : "" '' / **

! # $ & ( ) - + ; : "" '' /

0

**Special thanks to these guys!**

0

_**Dagorwen of Ithilien**_Thank you again for reviewing! And here's the update!

0

_**Sparkling-Ruby Gem**_** a.k.a Ruby-chan: **Thank you for reviewing! & tnx for the compliment!

The time slot of Naruto in the Philippines is **5:30 PM**, **M-F**, but if you're in another country watching TFC, I don't know the time. (Are you a Filipino? Or are you a Filipino living in another country?)

And here's the update

_**Parenthetical Entity**_Thank you for reviewing! & Thanks for the compliment

0

**Special Thanks to this Guys/Gals: (these are my response, thanks or answers to those who reviewed on this chapter.)**

0

**Sparkling-Ruby Gem:** Thank you again for reviewing! Of course I'll update this one, but I'm canceling all of my other stories coz I thought that If I had to many stories while doing this one I might ran out of Ideas and I decided to make just 2 Naruto fics for now, The other fic that I already published is titled:

**My Kind of Boy…err…Girl…um…Boy?**

Meet Onurah Arukas the no. 2 dropout of the N.A., the partner in crime of Uzumaki Naruto. He has green eyes and what the…pink hair?..er black. And he's a what?

Not Yaoi or Yuri.

Who could Onurah Arukas be:D

0

**Sakura: **Thanks for reviewing and thank you for the compliment! Pinoy ka rin! Cool!

Nakakainis nga kung minsan ang ABS-CBN, pero kahit ganon loyal parin ako sa kanila, pero di naman ganun ka loyal pag dating sa anime:D Hehehehe

Si Itachi nga yung kapatid ni Sasuke.

Gusto mo rin yung mga malalakas na Haruno Sakura? Ako rin!

Oo may friendster ako I a-add kita as soon as possible! At kapag hindi na natotopak tong PC ko! Kainis, palaging nag stustuck up! At sana maging good friends tayo! Anyway, naiinis ka rin kay Sakura kung minsan? Ako rin, Nakakainis din siya kung minsan lalo na kung palagi niyang iniignore at sinasaktan si Naruto samantalang pareho lang sila ng kalagayan pagdating sa lovelife. At naiinis din ako tuwing nakikita ko siyang nagkakagandagaga pagdating kay Sasuke! Pero kahit ganon gusto ko parin siya at ayoko ng mga fics ng may Sakura-bashing.

Anyway alam mo simula ng ibinalik ng ABS-CBN ang Naruto, napapansin kong mas cute ngayon sa paningin ko si Sakura:D hehehehe, siguro epekto lang to ng ilang buwan di panonood ng Naruto:D hehehe

0

**Somebody:** Thank You for reviewing! Oo isa akong babae, okay lang kahit di mo binasa ang lahat ng nasa chapter

Oo nais kong itaas ang dangal natin! Lalong lalo na kay Sakura, kasi main character nga

siya pero malilit lang ang parte niya! At ayoko non!

Thank you sa suggestion mo tungkol sa pagsusulat ko! At darating narin ang mga magagandang parts! (Sa palagay ko lang :) hehehe) :D

Susubukan kong habaan ang mga susunod na chapters at huwag ka ng mag po, feeling ko kasi parang matanda na ko:D hehehehe baka ako dapat ang mag po:P

Masyado pala kong nag-fofocus kay inner Sakura, thank you for pointing that out:)

Hayaan mo babawasan ko na ang masyadong pagfofocus k Inner Sakura total malayo pa naman yung "special part niya":)

At huwag kang magalala di naman ako naoffend:)

At thank you sa pagsabi kung saan makakakita ng complete manga ha:) pero saan dito:)

Sana huwag kang maoffend sa sasabihin ko, sa totoo lamg nung nabasa ko review mo parang masyadong serious, anyway tungkol sa mga opinion mo, para saakin ay di lang yon basta opinion mo, dahil malaki ang naitulong nito saakin, Thank You:) :D

Babae ka ba o lalaki? Sana maging friends' tayo. :)

0

And again **thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**0**

**Please Read & Review!**

0

**I'm not sure if I will update for a few weeks or months coz I'm thinking that I should Finish Naruto (the anime) first so that I can make a better fic. It would really take a long time because the episode they're airing is where they met Haku. (He's so cute!) I watched some of the episodes of Naruto when the Three were reunited and were on a mission & met this guy who said Sakura was cute. (That's what I think, coz it's dubbed in Chinese so I can't understand anything (I can only understand a few like: du bu qi (I'm sorry), zai jien (bye, good bye), ni hao(Hi/hello))) I also think that I'm updating too fast, so I decided too slow down for, ummm…., How about a week? A month? or may be even a year? (Receives many dangerous looks from reviewers) :) **

**0**

May be if you want me to update faster, could you tell me a site where** Naruto manga is published (for free)? **(With Translations & Scans) (I'm limiting the use of Internet coz my mother might kill me if she finds out that I'm using the Internet) So that I can make a better story.

0

Next Chapter:

**For Her Happiness**

_-'I love Sakura-chan so much, I would give everything to her even if it will cost my own happiness'_

- _I will let you do what ever you want_

_I will let you love someone else_

_I will let you chose someone else_

_Everything that is there will be done as you wish_

But I will not let you 

_Get hurt because_

_I love you!_

0

**And Again I would like to thank those who R& R my fic! & Thank you also to those who read but don't review coz I'm also one of them!;) (But please review, please?)**

**0**

My favorite text quote or story: (Hope you can understand it, it's on the text version if you don't understand it I will post the normal version next chap.)

0

A boy ws bout

2 leave, bt b4 he did, he

gav his girl a _dozen of roses…_

_11 r ril & 1 s artfcial…_ he told d grl

"_dnt cry, I will luv u until d last 1 dies…"_

0

I will be posting more tagalog & English quotes on my Bio, so check them out! (Mostly are about love, even though I don't have any love life, but there are also about friendship)

0

**IDEAS & SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!** (I really need an idea; I think I'm running out!) (Any ideas that you think can help & I will credit that idea to the one who suggested it.) :)

0

By the way do you know a fic where** Sakura disguised her self as a boy? **I saw one fic with a story like that but I forgot the title, could you please tell me if you know one? Please?


End file.
